Hypno
|} Hypno (Japanese: スリーパー Sleeper) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 26. Biology Hypno is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that has yellow skin. It has two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, it has a ruff of white fur, which is longer on the female. Hypno has five fingers on each hand and holds a pendulum in its left. The pendulum is used for hypnotism, and Hypno is never seen without it. There are three toes on each of its feet, which have a pink pad on the undersides. Hypno is able to put people to sleep. It can then sense the dreams the victim is having, so it knows what kind of dream it would be eating. It is known to reside away from humans and on . If anyone comes by, Hypno will hypnotize them and eat their dreams. While it awaits its prey, it polishes its pendulum. In the anime Major appearances Hypno debuted in Hypno's Naptime. The Pokémon Lover's Club of HopHopHop Town were using Hypno and to help them with their sleeping problems. The "Sleep Waves" from Hypno were causing children to act like Pokémon and draining the energy from the Pokémon in the local Pokémon Center. Drowzee managed to fix this problem. A in appeared Playing with Fire, under the ownership of . He used it against during the Silver Conference, and it was able to defeat before losing to . A Hypno appeared in Fear Factor Phony. It lives in an abandoned mining colony with several other Pokémon of . A Hypno appeared in SM049, under the ownership of Faba. Minor appearances A Hypno appeared in The Power of One. A Hypno was one of the Pokémon living in Len Town in The Psychic Sidekicks!. A Hypno appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Hypno appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Ariados, Amigos, under the ownership of a Trainer named Mickey. It was defeated by 's . A 's Hypno appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!, where it participated in the Chrysanthemum Island Pokémon Contest. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hypno's debut appearance in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually) as one of the Pokémon of Al of the Team Rocket trio that attempted to recapture S.S. Anne. A Hypno was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. A Hypno belonging to the Battle Factory appeared in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Sabrina signed up her Hypno to perform on stage at the No. 1 Pokémon competition in Aim to be the No. 1 Pokémon!. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Eusine owns a Hypno in the manga. In the TCG Merchandise Hypno was one of the first four Pokémon designs revealed when the Pokémon 151 brand was first announced. The shirt design features an image of Hypno swinging its pendulum from the left side of the shirt. Game data Pokédex entries and .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Huge Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Chroma Ruins, Altru Building}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Ninth release)}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=097 |name2=Hypno |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Hypno's Red, Blue, and LeafGreen Pokédex entries make reference to it using "PSI moves", possibly indicating an early name for the type in English. Origin Hypno is based on a , hypnotist, and , or dream eater spirit, of Japanese mythology. It also looks similar to a . Hypno's long, hooked nose and white frill could also be based on a vulture, such as . Name origin Hypno is a shortening of . It could also be derived from (Greek: Ὕπνος Sleep), the personification of sleep in Greek mythology. Sleeper is literally sleeper, one who sleeps. In other languages and |es=Hypno|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hypno|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Hypno|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=슬리퍼 Slliper|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name; from sleeper |zh_yue=催眠獸 Chēuimìhnsau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Hypnotizing beast" |zh_cmn=素利拍 Sùlìpāi|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=हिप्नो Hypno|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гипно Gipno|rumeaning=From English name, and гипноз hypnosis }} External links * Notes |} de:Hypno fr:Hypnomade it:Hypno ja:スリーパー pl:Hypno zh:引梦貘人 Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium